bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunz Lazar
'''Gunz Lazar' is a character that appears in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His partner is Reptak, but when he became the 2nd Wiseman his Guardian Bakugan became the Nonet Bakugan (who were later deceased) (minus the deceased Balista and Worton, who returned to the Doom Dimension). Information Description Gunz has blond hair, wears a gray, with red lining, jumpsuit. His eyes are violet. He thinks of himself as Dan's greatest opponent, and has a somewhat cocky personality. After donning Wiseman’s helmet, he wore a red jumpsuit and a matching helmet to reflect his inner rage. He takes off his helmet and returned to Gunz in episode 43. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Gunz made his debut in Evil Arrival, where he battled with Reptak and defeated Marucho. But before he could battle Dan, the rogue Mechtogan appeared and defeated Reptak. He was then about to throw Reptak into battle, but before he could, he was blasted by Exostriker. He was mentioned in Wiseman Cometh, by his partner Reptak, who says he has gone missing. A flashback of Gunz is seen in Mysterious Bond at the end of the episode. He returned in Gunz Blazing when the Brawlers found him. He ended up stealing some of the Battle Suit data. He tells Dan that he is Wiseman. In Battle Suit Bash, it was revealed that Gunz is not Wiseman; Wiseman merely took on his appearance and mannerisms. Gunz was seen trapped in Wiseman's secret hideout. He appeared again in Enemy Infiltration, where he finally awakened when Wiseman transformed and killed Balista. In Gunz Lives, it was revealed by Reptak that he battled Dan Kuso once before, but lost. He and Reptak continued training and got another chance, but was blasted by the Mechtogan and somehow ended up in a cave. He tried to convince the Brawlers that he wasn't Wiseman, but was teleported back to the cave by Wiseman, who subsequently revealed that he is Coredegon. It was after that that they had realized that Gunz wasn’t lying. In Evil Evolution, Gunz puts on Wiseman's helmet and becomes Wiseman 2.0. His outfit is red unlike Wiseman's, because of the amount of rage within him. Gunz and the remaining Nonets then confront Mechtavius Destroyer. In Evil vs. Evil, Gunz and the Nonets fight Mechtavius Destroyer on their own while the Brawlers are in the Doom Dimension. He loses all the remaining Nonets except for Betadron. He then went to the Doom Dimension in order to face Dan and Drago. In Doom Dimension Throwdown, he and Betadron battle Dan and Drago to a final battle. After a long and intense fight, he loses to them. After the battle Dan tries to convince him to turn back into Gunz but he refuses until Reptak convinces him. He then takes of his mask turning him back to Gunz. Bakugan *Haos Reptak (Guardian Bakugan) *Haos Chromopod (Mechtogan) *Darkus Betadron (Former Guardian Bakugan) (Unknown Status) *Darkus Kodokor (Deceased) *Darkus Mutabrid (Deceased) *Pyrus Spatterix (Deceased) *Subterra Stronk (Deceased) *Haos Tremblar (Deceased) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion Combination) Battles Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Haos Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Subterra Users Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Humans Category:Former Villains